Siguiendo a la Luna Helada
by BronyMetalero
Summary: Ya en una Equestria debastada por la culpa de sus superiores, esta ahora esta plagada de una enfermedad y cada una de nuestras protagonistas emprenden un viaje para encontrar a otros ponys y sobretodo recursos para sobrevivir...
1. Chapter 1

**Muy buenas mis queridos lectores, aquí traigo otro Fanfic, en este nos basamos en un apocalipsis zombie porque vamos a estar claros algunos en algun momento a querido escribir un fic de este estilo, aunque puedo comprender que para algunos no les llame mucho la atención este genero, pero bueno... vayamos a lo importante, espero que les guste. Comente, y Favoritos si lo decean. ATT: Brony Metalero**

**P.D: Este fic sera un poco experimental, aparte que tendrá algunas referencias a mi otro fic y como siempre nombrare algunas bandas. Antes de que se me olvide, no abandonare el otro Fic solo que no tengo la inspiración para continuarlo por ahora... Pero de que lo terminare lo terminare un saludete.**

Capítulo 1: Sangre contaminada

"**La oscuridad está creciendo, La eternidad se abre. El cementerio se ilumina de nuevo como en los tiempos antiguos. Almas caídas mueren tras mis pasos siguiendo a la Luna Helada" **

En un mundo en donde todos están controlados por aquellas personas en que poseen una autoridad superior, estos son capaces de crear cosas atroces, y una de ellas una plaga que afecta el organismo y convierte un individuo en muerto viviente los que a ustedes les gusta llamar "Zombis", algo que los ponys de Equestria no esperaban un día de otoño. Cada uno se levantaba para hacer sus labores, pero cada uno de estos sintieron que algo estaba perturbando la paz en Equestria, se podía apreciar el panorama lleno de esos zombies cada uno matando, descuartizando brutalmente a los habitantes de Equestria, bueno… así era en Ponyville. Varios nos atrincharemos en nuestras casa, otros salieron algunos sobrevivieron pero algunos murieron en el intento. Pero para mi y mis amigas nos decidimos escondernos en el castillo de la amistad, pero algo me decía que no durariamos mucho ahí ya que la comida se estaba agotando y nuestra paciencia también.

\- ¡Joder que hambre tengo!- Decía Rainbow Dash con algo molesta

\- Si, yo también tengo hambre - decía Applejack

\- Nosotras tampoco nos quedamos atrás - Decía Rarity en respuesta las otras dos ponys que se encontraban vigilando el perímetro

-Tiene que soportar un poco más no nos queda mucha comida que digamos - Decía yo Twilight Sparkle

Yo fui a la cocina del castillo, pero ya todo estaba agotado, y en una de las mesas sólo había unas trece barras energéticas y como veinte botellas de agua. "_Bueno aun tenemos un poco de alimento, pero me preocupa mucho el agua", _a pesar de tener algunas botellas de agua estas se podrían agotar rápido. Tome seis barras y me dirigí a la sala, para darles a cada una barra.

\- Oigan chicas, aquí traigo algo, no es mucho. Pero es mejor que nada - Les dije con algo de volumen.

\- Ya era hora - Decía Rainbow Dash

Procedí a darle a cada una barra, cuando me acerque a Fluttershy esta me dijo:

\- Gracias Twilight, aunque necesito hablarte algo en privado - decía con su voz tierna

Decidimos alejarnos un poco, porque vamos a estar claros la sala es inmensa. Cuando estamos a una cierta distancia le comente:

\- Bueno Fluttershy, ¿Qué necesitas? -

\- Quiero hablarte de Pinkie - Me dijo seria

Voltee disimuladamente y le devolví una pregunta

\- ¿Qué pasa con ella? - a lo que ella me responde

\- Bueno… Estoy algo preocupada de que ella, bueno ya sabes… se vuelva Pinkiamena, recuerda lo que me sucedió en el hospital mientras la visitaba - Con mucha preocupación y miedo salía de sus labios.

\- Ella tienes sus medicinas ¿no?, mientras ella las tome no tendremos ningún tipo problema - Intentando calmar a Fluttershy

\- Si es un buen punto pero… - Se detuvo por un periodo de tiempo hasta que yo le dije

\- Pero ¿Qué? - le dije para que respondiera

\- La cosa es cuando a ella se le acaben las medicinas, en su frasco solo quedan 3 píldoras - Le decía en preocupación a la salud mental de su amiga y el bienestar de las demás

\- A ¿qué quieres llegar con esto?, sus medicinas con cada 20 horas no tendremos problemas -

\- A lo que quiero llegar Twilight Sparkle, es que tenemos que salir de este maldito lugar ya que nos esta afectando el cerebro a todas incluyendote - me dijo la pony de color amarillo pálido algo que me sorprendió fue como me lo dijo, ella no suele de ser tan directa y de usar este tipo de palabras.

\- Bueno, la cosa es que… ¡Tengo miedo de que muramos cada una ya viste lo que le paso a mi Spike, Además aquí estamos muy bien no ves tenemos un refugio y tenemos agua y comida! - Gritaba angustiada eso hizo que todos voltearan, a excepción de Pinkie que tenía la mirada un poco perdida. Fluttershy prosiguió a darme una cachetada.

\- ¡Deja de quejarte, tu crees que no me duele la ida de Spike o peor aun mis amigos animales. Así que deja los quejidos! - Grito muy fuertemente, cuando está voltio hacia la puerta vio a Pinkie con su mirada perdida y su mente en las nubes esta se acerco y le dio una de las pastillas para el TPD. Yo seguía en shock no podía creer que una de mis mejores amigas me pegara, me dirigí a mi cuarto a meditar un poco.

**(Saliendome un poco de la narración de Twilight)**

Mientras que las ponys aún no podían creer lo que vieron, Applejack que se encontraba con Rainbow y Rarity dijo:

\- Creo que Fluttershy tiene razón, aunque si se paso un poco al golpear a Twilight - Decía la pony naranja.

\- Yo pienso que en verdad se lo merecía, estar aquí solo de brazos cruzados es algo molesto. Además ya tenemos un mes aquí y también siento que estoy perdiendo la cabeza - Decía Rainbow Dash en apoyo a Fluttershy - Aunque sí me preocupa su actitud tanto ella como Pinkie, sobre todo Pinkie con su problema -

\- Si, cariño es muy preocupante Pinkie ya que no le queda mucha medicina que digamos - Decía la pony color blanco - Como quisiera que mi pequeña hermana estuviera conmigo

\- Tranquila Rarity, ella estará bien… también espero que Applebloom se encuentre bien, ojala esten juntas - Dijo con algo de preocupación y para levantarle el animo también a Rarity

\- ¡Sí! además esta con unas de las ponys más geniales que conozco y también con grandes instintos de supervivencia… Scootaloo - Decía con orgullo

**(Volviendo a la narración con Twilight) **

Mientras estaba en mi cuarto, no paraba de recordar las escenas de la muerte de Spike, como varias de esas cosas se abalanzaron sobre el, y empezar a comerle las entrañas, aun recuerdo eso y me da tristeza. Aunque tuve que tomar una decisión algo arriesgada pero había que hacerla si era hora de salir.

Sali para el salón principal y les dije a todas:

\- He llegado a una conclusión y creo que es mejor, salir de aquí y buscar recursos y más supervivientes para ver si nos pueden ayudar - Dije decidida

\- Me alegra que hayas llegado a una decisión - Dijo Fluttershy

\- Empaquemos nuestras cosas, primera parada. Canterlot - Dije para marcar un primer destino.

Así nos decidimos a salir del castillo, cada una tenía un arma cuerpo a cuerpo ya que estos seres no les afecta la magia de ninguna manera. Las seis salimos decididas a buscar recursos supervivientes y a vivir en nombre de nuestros caídos, algunos con esperanza de volver a nuestros seres queridos pero yo estaba dando por muerto a la gran mayoría de mi familia pero solo me queda ir a Canterlot a averiguarlo.


	2. Capítulo 2: Appareret sicut spes sanitat

Capítulo 2: Appareret sicut spes sanitatis (La esperanza se ha perdido al igual que la cordura)

"Es noche de nuevo, Noche hermosa. Calmo mi ansia con los ponys vivos. Noche de ancia, sigo su llamado, Sigo a la luna helada"

Nos encontrábamos cerca de la farmacia en donde podríamos conseguir las medicinas de Pinkie Pie para no tener problemas con su enfermedad mental, no muy lejos se encontraba una abasto de comida rogabamos para encontrar algo de alimento en ese lugar, nos encontrábamos ya en la puerta de la farmacia y para variar estaba cerrada.

\- ¡Maldita sea! ¿Quién cierra una farmacia en momentos como este? - Dijo Rainbow Dash molesta

\- Tranquila Rainbow debe haber una forma de entrar, probemos por la puerta trasera - Dijo Applejack para calmar a Rainbow

Todas nosotros nos dirigimos a la parte trasera del lugar, lo que se veía era perturbador, cadáveres de ponys pudriéndose varios amontonados en el centro había uno que estaba crucificado inversamente este tenía los ojos completamente blancos, y por obra de la naturaleza este ya se le veían algunos huesos más su piel estaba completamente verde, el olor como podría imaginarse era desagradable, por lo que dije

\- Fluttershy, llevate a Pinkie lejos de esto. Ella no puede ver semejante cosa, si no queremos terminar así antes de tiempo mejor mantenla lejos de esto, a propósito necesitamos a alguien que les cubra la espalda así que, Applejack quedate con ella -

Estas asintieron con la cabeza en señal de afirmación, cada una sabía que Fluttershy es muy débil y Pinkie no estaba en condiciones para pelear. Solo imaginarse el hecho de que su segunda personalidad saliera a flote por ver tanta sangre desparramada en el suelo, más algunos desmembramientos esto terminaria en un ataque de locura y termina atacandonos y eso no nos convenía.

Ya dentro de la farmacia Rainbow se encargaba de cuidarle la espalda mientras Rarity vigilaba la entrada para no tener ningún contratiempo y poder continuar al abasto. "Veamos Fluttershy me dijo que las pastillas son antidepresivas, y tenían el nombre de Effexor, tiene que haber algo" decía para mi misma mientras buscaba en las estanterías y en algunas cajas del almacén hasta que Rarity me dice:  
\- Twilight, cariño… Quisiera no apurarte pero, ahí se acercan esas cosas y se ve que tienen hambre - Me dijo desde la entrada trasera de forma angustiante

\- ¡Mierda! - dije en voz alta, y me apresure aún más en encontrarla, no pasó mucho tiempo, hasta que escuche unos cascos corriendo rápidamente hacia nosotros, eran Pinkie y Fluttershy que entraron a la farmacia con algo de miedo porque los estaban persiguiendo más tarde entró AppleJack luchando con una vara de metal hasta que entró.

\- ¡Rapido tranquen las puertas! ¡¿Qué coño están esperando?! - exclamó la pony naranja con la vara en su boca. Rainbow y yo proseguimos a tapar la entrada con algunos armarios de hierro los cuales pesaban mucho pero entre nosotras dos más la magia de Rarity y mia pudimos moverlos para que no lograran pasar. Después de colocarlos tuvimos un poco de alivio, hasta que notamos que Pinkie se empezaba a alterar y a sonreír maliciosamente.

\- ¡Ho mierda!, Applejack, Rainbow como ustedes son más fuertes tomen a Pinkamena de sus cascos y traten en no soltarla. Fluttershy y Rarity ayudenme a buscar las pastillas. En eso empezamos a escuchar las carcajadas maniacas de Pinkamena y decidimos apresurarnos para que no sucediera mucha catástrofe en esa farmacia.

(PDV de narrador omnipresente)

\- Oigan chicas… ¿Por qué no me sueltan? solo jugaremos unos lindos juegos de feria conmigo - Decía maniacamente la pony de color rosa opaco

\- No te pases de lista con nosotras sabemos quien eres, y qué es lo que haces - Decía Applejack mientras sometía a la pony rosa

\- No permitire que le hagas daño a otra de nuestras amigas - Decía Rainbow Dash mientras la sujetaba más fuerte

\- Mis hermosos oidos escucharon "¿Nuestras amigas?", jujujujum… que yo recuerde Pinkamena Diane Pie no tiene amigas. Solo soy una pony que se dedica a hacer cosas... divertidas con los demás - dijo con su tono burlesco y maniaco

"Apresurense chicas" pensaba Rainbow Dash mientras sostenía a Pinkamena

(PDV de Twilight)

Cada vez las risas de la pony rosa opaco se hacían más fuerte eso no nos beneficiaba para bien, la desesperación nos besaba a cada rato, cada vez busca vamos más y más en las cajas del almacén de la farmacia, cada una por un lado distinto buscando. "Si tan solo hubiera un hechizo para curarla o por lo menos calmarla". En ese momento escuche un fuerte golpe proveniente de donde estaban Rainbow y AppleJack.

\- Nadie, somete a Pinkamena - Se escuchó por todo el lugar

En eso Fluttershy sale volando hacia ella, tenía en su casco un frasco que decía Effexor. La cara de horror de Pinkamena fue un alivio para nosotras pero la teníamos suelta.

\- ¿En donde esta Applejack? - Grite alarmada, solo para encontrarla inconsciente. Tuve que tomarla con mi magia, aunque se resistía con una fuerza increíble.

\- ¡NO ME DARAN ESA MIERDA! - Gritaba Pinkamenta, en eso Fluttershy le metió dos pastillas a ella. En eso se calmo y su cabello volvió a ser el mismo pero ella quedó dormida casi de inmediato.

Se sintió un ambiente de alivio y tranquilidad. Solo que Rainbow Dash tenía en sus cascos el sombrero de Applejack, tenía la mirada perdida y no reaccionaba con ningún movimiento que le hacía.

\- ¡Rainbow Dash! - Le grité pero ella no reaccionaba, solo desvió la mirada para ver a nuestra amiga, recostada en la pared. Empezó a caminar lentamente hacia ella, todas nosotras suponíamos lo peor. Se acercó a ella y le tocó el cuello para revisar que aún tenía, ella volteo a vernos y asintió con la cabeza, eso nos tranquilizó. Tal vez el golpe que le dio Pinkamena fue tan fuerte que la pudo haber matado.

Después de unas horas, estábamos empacando algunas medicinas, Rarity y yo. Ya que como estamos en tiempos muy difíciles, entrar en esta farmacia y que no estuviera muy vacía fue un golpe de suerte. Logre ver por la ventana la noche, algunas estrellas, pero la luna… Tenía un color azulado e hipnotizante, no podía parar de ver la luna, esta como que me hablaba y me decía "Sigue mi llamado".

Rarity me estaba observando, ella con muy extrañada por mi mirada hipnotizante hacia el cielo.

\- Twilight, cariño despierta - Me dijo para que saliera del trance, y lo logro.

\- Hee…!, O ¿Dime Rarity? - Le dije como si nada hubiera pasado

\- Twilight, ¿Por qué mirabas de esa forma a la luna? - Me pregunto extrañada con mi comportamiento

\- No lo se - Voltee de nuevo a ver la luna - Es tan hermosa, tan enigmática, tan azulada, necesito seguir su llamado… - Decía pero cada vez perdía más la mirada en la luna.

En eso se empieza a escuchar unos gritos, que despertaron a Rainbow y a Fluttershy que estaban durmiendo junto a Pinkie.

\- Ayudenme por favor - Gritaba alguien fuera de la farmacia

Abrimos la puerta principal de la farmacia para ver que estaba pasando. En eso se podían ver dos ponys corriendo en nuestra dirección, se dirigían un unicornio y un pegaso así nosotras. Se detuvieron enfrente de nosotras.

\- Por favor ayudennos, nos están persiguiendo… - Dijo desesperado el pegaso color Negro grisáceo, de melena negra con gris, ojos rojos como un rubí, tenía un amuleto en su cuello, y su Cutie Mark un cráneo con dos guitarras en forma de "X", hasta que yo lo interrumpe

\- Zombies - Dije preocupada

\- No, algo mucho peor… Los seguidores - Dijo el unicornio color Piel, de melena gris con mechas tornasol, con ojos grises mucho más claro que el color de piel de su compañero, y su Cutie Mark era un signo de exclamación y uno de interrogación.

\- ¿Qué son los seguidores? - Dije intrigada

\- Les explicaremos adentro, antes de que sea tarde y nos vean que estamos aquí - Dijo el mismo pony angustiado y cansado.

Les dejamos pasar a los potros, trancamos la puerta de nuevo, y esta vez nos atrincharemos, para asegurarnos.

Empezamos a escuchar pasos, sonaban como una marcha. Se empezaron a ver unos ponys, más estos no se veían muertos, estaban más vivos que nunca pero todos tenía unos ojos de color azul espectral, y detrás tenía a un pony amordazado.

\- ¿Qué se supone que están haciendo? - Pregunto Rainbow Dash

\- Están buscando un lugar - Dijo el pony gris

\- ¿Buscando un lugar?, ¿Para qué? - Dije con intriga

\- Para hacer un ritual de sacrificio - Dijo el pony color Piel

\- ¿Tenemos que ayudarlo? - Susurro Rainbow Dash

\- Me temo que no podemos hacer eso, ellos tienen una especie fuerza sobrenatural que se hace fuerte mediante un sacrificio, y si nos atrapan, serán más fuertes y hipnotizaran a más ponys para que se les unan - Dijo el pony gris

\- Solo observen lo que van a hacer - Dijo el pony color piel

En eso ellos se detuvieron enfrente de la farmacia y empezó a caminar hacia adelante un unicornio de color negro y melena de un color rojo oscuro con mechones grises y su Cutie Mark era un Pentagrama. Este llevaba con su magia un libro de varios colores en su portada lo más alarmante era que tenía una Cutie Mark en la parte de atrás, era un libro hecho de piel de pony. Los ponys que venían tras él, llevaban una cruz.

Empezaron a clavarla en la tierra, de forma invertida, después de colocarla prosiguieron a crucificar al pony que tenían amordazado. Este le amarraron la boca, pero podía ver todo lo que estaba sucediendo, empezó a gemir de dolor al clavarle unos clavos en sus patas. Después de ese horrible acto, empezaron una ceremonia, y el pony negro empezó a hablar.

\- Hermanos míos, hoy la Luna Helada nos bendecirá así que repitan todos conmigo -

Empezaron a hacer una especie de canto que iba así:

"Amada gelido luna, quam pulchra es, et filii nostri quasi signum sacrifio volunt admittere, et illos, fide et fidelitate. Semper enim vocationem vestram, dilectissimi gelido luna sequemur"

Después pues de esas palabras, empezaron a abrir al pony, como sacaban su estomago, sus pulmones y sus intestinos. Cada uno de los ponys que estaban en esa ceremonia empezaron a darse festín del pobre pony.

Nosotros estábamos horrorizados de la escena, Fluttershy estaba llorando del miedo mientras que Rainbow la abrazara para que se calmase, Rarity busco un sitio en donde vomitar, y yo simplemente no podía apartar la vista de esa escena. Los otros dos ponys se recostaron en la pared y dijeron:

\- Aliud cecidit super scelus eorum - Con lágrimas en sus ojos

Yo los empecé a ver extrañada por sus palabras, que se encontraba en un idioma que ya nadie hablaba, una lengua muerta. 


	3. Capítulo 3: Heic Nomeun Pax

Capítulo 3: Heic Nomeun Pax

El ambiente quedó completamente callado, solo se escuchaban los sollozos de Fluttershy, cada una tenía un trauma más los dos ponys nuevos solo se entristecieron al ver semejante acto, pareciera que se habían acostumbrado o no tenían sentimiento alguno al ver aquel acto de crueldad.

\- ¿De donde vienen? - Pregunto Rainbow Dash

\- Bueno, somos amigos desde hace años pero venimos de lugares distintos, yo soy de Spot Pegasus. No soy proveniente de este reino, más me asente aquí en Equestria específicamente Ponyville, para iniciar una escuela de música y mi propio sello discográfico. Gracias a Hrímfaxi que logre mis propósitos. Cuando empezó todo esto, yo estaba en casa con mi prometida, ella salió a comprar los víveres y yo estaba saliendo para irme a la discográfica. Cuando de repente empiezo a escuchar unos gritos provenientes de dónde venía mi prometida, empeze a correr en esa dirección y me encontré con esos muertos vivientes devorando a varios ponys y uno de esos... - Se detuvo y empezó a salirle lagrimas de sus ojos - ...uno de esos era mi prometida, yo ya no podía ayudarla y empeze a correr hacia la discográfica a ver si alguno de mis colegas o amigos estaban ahí, cuando entre… eso era un desastres algunos siendo devorados otros corriendo por su vida. Sin embargo yo tenía que entrar en mi oficina, no estaba muy lejos, solo que algunos zombies me bloqueaban la entrada de mi oficina, tome una guitarra de las que estaba en el suelo y me dije "Esto me va a doler más a mi que a la guitarra"... -

\- Espera… ¿Le dijistes eso a una guitarra? - Dije yo con extrañada

\- Digamos que, un guitarrista le da dolor golpear un instrumento de cuerda, bueno… Volviendo a mi historia, empecé a golpearlos para abrirme paso, escuchaba como se rompían sus cráneos y huesos, cuando llegue saque la llave de esta y entre, cerre la puerta también la atrinche para que no la tumbaran tan fácilmente y empecé a moverme rápido. Tome una foto de mis padres y yo cuando era un simple potro, también tomé una guitarra acústica que tenía en una esquina más su forro y este amuleto otro amuleto que llevo en mi bolsillo. Salí por la ventana, y empecé a buscar un refugio en eso me encontré a ThousandTon - Contó el pony gris, con un poco de tristeza por la pérdida de su prometida.

\- ¡Oh! que malos modales tengo, mi nombre es BlackMind - Dijo el pony gris

\- Algo que no entiendo es, ¿en donde esta tu guitarra? - Dije con curiosidad

\- Oh, dame un momento, "Sandran vakre melodier av dette instrumentet" - Dijo BlackMind sacando de su alforja una pequeña caja negra, que se transformó en un forro

\- ¿Como hicistes eso si no eres unicornio? - Pregunte sorprendida

\- Yo no pero mi padre si, cuando era pequeño me regalo este instrumento y le puso este hechizo para que se me fuera más fácil llevarla, solo él y yo podemos hacer el hechizo, obviamente él porque se lo puso y yo porque… en realidad no lo se.

\- Es sencillo, tu padre lo más seguro agarró un mechón de pelo tuyo o algo que sea de mucho valor para ti y lo uso para encantar el forro y la guitarra, por eso solo tu puedes o tu padre pueden conjurarlo - Dije explicando la situación

\- Y ¿De donde vienes Thousandton? - Pregunto Rarity

\- Yo soy de canterlot, pero una vida de lujos no era para mi, así que decidí mudarme a Ponyville, fue en donde conocí a Black, nos hicimos muy buenos amigos y él me ayudó a publicar mi primer libro. Yo lo ayudaba a corregir letras, ayudar en las composiciones, también escribí los libros de música junto que usaban en su academia. También daba clases en la universidad de Ponyville, sin embargo no dejaba de escribir libros. Cuando todo esto empezó, yo estaba en mi casa y salí como siempre hacía a la universidad, cuando empecé a escuchar gritos y me di cuenta de lo que estaba pasando, yo empecé a correr porque los zombies me estaban persiguiendo, hasta que me golpie con una pared y creí que todo estaría perdido, entonces fue cuando llegó BlackMind y me salvó la vida - Contó el otro pony

\- Bueno, lo que me alegra es que aun hayan supervivientes, justamente terminamos aquí después que una manada de esas cosas nos hicieron quedarnos aquí. ¿Verán ven a esa pony rosa que está ahí? - Empecé a explicarles

\- Claro, cómo no reconocerla. Es Pinkie Pie fue la primera que nos recibió cuando llegamos al pueblo - afirmó el pony color piel

\- Bueno, ella sufre de un enfermedad mental (Que no tiene que ver con su forma imperactiva), y se le estaban acabando sus píldoras, así que por ella estamos aquí - Decidí contarles.

\- Interesante, y ¿esa otra pony, se encuentra bien? - Pregunto BlackMind

\- Bueno, la enfermedad de Pinkie consiste en dos personalidades, la de ella y otra más. Es completamente opuesta a ella y solo nos quiere muertos - Explique

\- Así que ella también sufre de TDP, tuvieron suerte entonces, yo sufro de lo mismo y es horrible - Diciendo la verdad el potro

\- Bueno, mañana saldremos a canterlot para ver encontramos a nuestros familiares, y hablar con las princesas - Comentando nuestro plan

\- Pienso, que para asegurarnos. Deberíamos turnarnos guardias nocturnas - Dijo BlackMind

\- No es mala idea, entonces. Esta noche serán, BlackMind y Fluttershy los que vigilan esta noche - Dije explicando el plan

Todos se terminaron de conocer, y cada uno empezó a dormir exceptuando a los dos ponys, yo por otro lado me acosté un poco más tarde, empacando las medicinas y la poca comida que nos quedaba. Me acoste a dormir, para olvidarme de todos mis problemas.

(Narrador Omnipresente)

Se encontraban en la puerta, los dos ponys sentados y debes en cuando revisaban las ventanas. Cada uno estaba aburrido por lo que BlackMind saco su guitarra y empezó a tocar un rato para pasar el rato.

Fluttershy al oir las tonadas que hacia Black reconoció la canción por lo que pregunto

\- ¿Qué tocas? - Preguntando como si no conociera esa canción

\- Es una de mis baladas favoritas, me identifica mucho. Que por cierto va con tu nombre - Dijo sin apartar la mirada del mástil

\- ¿Esa no es "Shy"? - dijo la pony amarilla, BlackMind paró de tocar por un momento y se percató de que la conocía.

\- ¿Te gusta cantar? - Pregunto

\- Hee… si - Dijo escondiéndose en su cabello rosa

\- ¿Que tal si hacemos un dueto? - Esta pregunta emociono un poco a Fluttershy ya que era su canción favorita. Ella asintió con la cabeza

\- Muy bien a la cuenta de tres - Toco su guitarra con el caso sin pisar una nota para marcar el tiempo. Y el empezó a arpegiar la canción para ella empezara a cantar la primera estrofa y luego el continuara con el coro y la segunda estrofa.

Fluttertshy: I can see how you are beautiful, can you feel my eyes on you, i'm shy and turn my head away, working late in diner citylite, i see that you get home alright, make sure that you can't see me, hoping you will see me. Sometimes i'm wondering why you look me and you blink your eye. you can't be acting like my dana (can you?), i see you in citylite diner serving all those meals and then, i see reflection of me in your eye, oh please.

Fluttershy y BlackMind: Talk to me, show some pity, you touch me in many, many ways

but i'm shy can't you see.

BlackMind: Obsessed by you, your looks, well, anyway "i would any day die for you", i write on paper &amp; erased away, still i sit in diner citylite, drinking coffee or reading lies, turn my head and i can see you, could that really be you. Sometimes i'm wondering why you look me and you blink your eye, you can't be acting like my dana?, i see your beautiful smile and i would like to run away from, reflections of me in your eyes, oh please.

Fluttershy y BlackMind: Talk to me, show some pity, you touch me in many, many ways

but i'm shy can't you see, I see, can't have you, can't leave you there 'cos i must sometimes see you, and i don't understand how you can keep me in chains and every waken hour, i feel you taking power from me and i can't leave, repeating the scenery over again.

BlackMind: Sometimes i'm wondering why you look me and you blink your eye

you can't be acting like my dana?(Los dos "Acting lika my dana"), i see your pityful smile and i would like to run away from, reflections of me in your eyes, oh please.

Fluttershy y BlackMind: Talk to me, show some pity, you touch me in many, many ways

but i'm shy can't you see, Oh baby talk to me, show some pity, you touch me in many, many ways. But i'm shy can't you, i'm shy can't you, i'm shy can't you see.

Como estos habían apasionado mientras cantaban, empezaron a volar de alguna manera formará una danza entre los dos, y cuando terminó la canción estos dos se quedaron viendo fijamente, y se acercaban lentamente algo les decía que sus labios se tocaran. Pero en eso sintieron las miradas de los demás, los dos se sonrojanron y se separaron, las orejas se les bajaron de la vergüenza que sentían. Fluttershy y BM se sentaron en esquinas separadas y ahí se quedaron.

\- Vakre melodier var en suksess - Dijo BlackMind con desánimo y esto hizo que la guitarra se guardará y se convirtiera en la pequeña caja.

(Narración Twilight)

Mientras dormía empecé a escuchar el sonido de una guitarra más lo que estaba tocando no me molestaba, más lo que me termino despertando no solo a mi sino al resto fue la voz de Fluttershy y luego acompañado por BlackMind fue algo que nos sorprendió, Fluttershy jamás había cantado en dueto con alguien que acababa de conocer, también escuchaba que había algo que los conectaba a los dos. Es algo que de ella nunca había visto antes, se veían tan felices como si se olvidaran del apocalipsis y todo lo que salia era natural, los dos volando todo era involuntario, el manto del amor los envolvían a los dos, pero estuvieron cerca de lograr el beso si no fuera por nuestra culpa.

Estos se separaron, espero que no dejen de hablarse por ese percance. Ví que Rainbow se acercó a Fluttershy, lo mismo hizo Thousand con Black.

(PDV Rainbow Dash)

\- ¿Puedo sentarme? - Dije amablemente a Fluttershy

\- Ya estas aquí, así que si - Dijo Fluttershy desanimada

\- Cantantes muy bien, creo que nunca te había oído cantar una canción de Sonata Cristalica - Dije para levantar le animo

\- Aja… - Dijo Fluttershy

\- No tienes que sentirte así porque sientas algo por él - Dije para consolarla

\- ¿Por qué crees eso? - Pregunta sin ganas

\- Facil los dos, se veían muy felices juntos. Y siendo sincera jamas te habia visto tan feliz, todo fue muy natural con ustedes dos - Dije con una sonrisa para animarla

\- No se, el tiene algo, que me engancho y me hizo ceder, parece que yo hice lo mismo con él - Dijo mirándolo

\- Ustedes dos creo que sí pueden tener algo y creo que será algo más en un futuro - Dije

\- Tu crees, es que perdió a su amada y no quiero que le vuelva a pasar - Dijo preocupada

\- Creeme después de esto él te protegerá, se nota en su mirada - Dije para calmarla

\- Él siente algo por ti, no te sientas así -

Después de eso nos abrazamos Fluttershy y yo, ví que entre ellos dos sucedio lo mismo.


	4. Capítulo 4: Quoniam nunc non operatur

**Capítulo 4: Quoniam nunc non operatur**

**"Los grandes amuletos de una triste época. En páginas de blasfemias misteriosas, Las páginas con sangre del libro se abren. Invocamos al dominio del demonio en su centro"**

Ya era de día y estábamos listos para salir de aquel lugar antes de que "Los Seguidores" nos encontrarán. Todos estaban conversando un poco, ya Applejack había despertado al igual que Pinkie Pie ahora se estaban conociendo con Black y Thousand que al parecer se llevaron muy bien rápidamente, a Fluttershy se le hacían llamas en los ojos cada vez que veía a Applejack cerca de Black, y eso que solo se veían como dos amigos platicando.

Ya era hora de prepararnos todos para salir de este lugar que teníamos dos días en él, así que proseguí a decir

\- Muy bien, espero que hayan empacado todo. Solo nos queda comida para tres días más así que nuestra prioridad, es buscar comida en buen estado. Por otro lado, todos tienen que llevar un arma para defenderse, también no usemos el vuelo a no ser que sea necesario para observar cuanto nos falta de camino. Traten no hacer mucho ruido, ya que no nos conviene ser comida de zombie y mucho menos de seguidores - Explicaba el plan, cada uno tomó el equipaje que les asigne, proseguimos Thousand y yo a quitar todo lo que pusimos en la entrada obviamente intentando hacer nada de ruido.

Después de quitar todo, abrimos el lugar y BlackMind salió a ver si no había peligro o por lo menos una cantidad grande de zombies, me hizo la señal de todo completamente despejado y todos empezamos a salir y volver a ver a Ponyville devastado por los sucesos ocurridos.

\- Oigan que tal sí, ¿Vamos a la estación del tren para ver si lo logramos usar para llegar más rápido? - Pregunto Thousand

\- Yo estoy con él, la idea es llegar pronto. Aunque el sonido llamaría a muchos zombies, pero el movimiento los mataría - Dijo BlackMind en aprobación

\- Y ¿qué hay de Los seguidores, cómo nos los quitaremos de encima? - Pregunto Rainbow Dash

\- Bueno, supongo que los seguidores atacan solo de noche, a no ser que estos hayan recolectado tanto poder para salir en el día también - Explicaba Black

\- En ese caso, creo que no estaría mal - Dije yo en señal de afirmación

Y esa fue nuestra decisión irnos todos a la estación del tren con esperanza de encontrar la locomotora de Ponyville en el lugar. Como no es muy lejos solo teníamos que concentrarnos en el ambiente ya que el ruido más fuerte que hagamos, puede que atraiga a varias de esas cosas.

Cada uno iba caminando con una pareja, yo con Thousand, Rainbow y Pinkie, Applejack y Rarity, y finalmente BlackMind y Fluttershy. Cada uno conversaba para intentar pasar el rato mientras llegabamos, también estos veían constantemente a los lados para no descuidar el ambiente. Thousand y yo íbamos hablando de libros y escritores, Rainbow hablaba con Pinkie de algunas bandas, Applejack se estaba quedando dormida por la charla de Rarity sobre la decencia y los vestidos, y a Black y Fluttershy se les veía cómodamente hablando de cualquier cosa en realidad.

**(PDV de BlackMind)**

\- Bueno, ¿Cuál es tu álbum favorito de Metallicolt? - Preguntaba yo para no perder el hilo de nuestra conversación

\- Hummm… Creo que sería el Ride the Lightning, aunque el Master of Ponies es uno de los mejores - Respondía animada la pony amarillo

\- Wow, ese es mi álbum favorito también. Quien diría que nos gustan casi las mismas cosas - Decía yo

\- Bueno, se dice que los que se llevan bien rápido es que compartieron en su vida pasada. A Propósito que significan esos símbolos de tu amuleto y ¿Por qué tienen tres? - Preguntaba con curiosidad

\- Bueno, el que tengo colgado en mi cuello contiene tres runas escandinavas "Beork" y "Man" son las iniciales de mi nombre. El que tengo en mi guitarra es de mi padre que son "Gyfu" y "Sigel". Y este último que siempre lo he llevado conmigo es de mi madre "Ansur" y "Beork". El último me lo dio mi padre cuando tenía tres años que fue cuando mi madre murió, y mi padre básicamente me crío. No sabes cuanto lo extraño. - dije explicando le y luego con nostalgia.

\- Me imagino que influyó mucho en tu vida - Dijo amablemente

\- Si demasiado, daría cada segundo de mi vida por tenerlo cerca y que cantáramos juntos como cuando era un potro o un adolescente - Dije con tristeza

En eso recuerdo algo y sacó una libreta de mi alforja, por ahora todo se veía calmado así que aproveche para seguir componiendo letras

\- Black, ¿Qué haces? - Pregunto la pegaso amarilla

\- Terminando de escribir una de mis canciones, un músico no deja de componer aun en estos tiempos tan difíciles - Comenté

\- Oh y ¿cómo va? - Preguntaba Fluttershy con curiosidad

\- Bueno, si la quieres escuchar. Antes dejame decirte que empecé anoche y tiene que ver con la muerte de mi prometida - Dije con un poco de tristeza

Hice un gran suspiro y empecé a cantar:

"Ahora que esta todo en silencio, Y que la calma me besa el corazón. Os quiero decir adiós. Porque ha llegado la hora, de que andéis el camino ya sin mí. Hay tanto por lo que vivir...

No llores cielo y vuélvete a enamorar, me gustaría volver a verte sonreír. Pero mi vida,

Yo nunca podré olvidarte, y solo el viento sabe, Lo que has sufrido por amarme. Hay tantas cosas, que nunca te dije en vida, que eres todo cuanto amo, y ahora que ya no estoy junto a ti. Te cuidaré desde aquí . "

\- Es lo poco que tengo hasta ahora, representa tanto mi dolor - Dije con tristeza

\- Si lamento, mucho eso. Pero como dice "Porque he llegado hora, de que andéis el camino ya sin mí" - Dijo Fluttershy para levantarme el animo

**(PDV de Twilight)**

Ya se podía observar a unos pocos metros la estación del tren, y también este tenía uno que provenía del Imperio de Cristal. El único problema es que se estaban empezando a escuchar pasos hacia nosotros, en ese momento tuvimos que empezar a acelerar el paso, en ese momento nos damos cuenta que la puerta de la estación estaba cerrada y no solo eso nos encontramos que los zombies nos estaban pisando los cascos.

\- Oh mierda, creo que tendremos que tumbar la. Black, Rainbow y Applejack defiendan nos, mientras que Thousand, Rarity, Pinkie y yo la tumbamos - Todos asintieron y cada uno prosiguió a hacer lo ordenado. Fluttershy también empezó a ayudar aunque no tuviera mucha fuerza.

\- Creo que deberán apurarse, no resistiremos mucho - Dijo BlackMind

\- ¿Por… Qué… es… tan… difícil… tumbar la? - Dijo Thousand hasta que la misma abrió y nos encontramos que estaba atrincherada. Levante la mirada y vi a dos ponys ahí que nos miraban con un poco de miedo.

\- No nos teman no somos parte de ellos, creo que estamos aquí por el mismo propósito huir de Ponyville - Dije yo para que se calmaran un poco los potros

En eso todos entramos, y con Rainbow y Black dando golpes empezamos a atrincherar de nuevo la puerta, hasta que finalmente lo logramos y pasó unos minutos de silencio, solo se escuchaban nuestros jadeos.

\- ¿Qué quieres y quienes son? - Dijo un pony de color marrón claro, con ojos verdes, y una contextura un poco gruesa, su Cutie Mark un mapa con una equis en una esquina

\- Calma solo somos amigos - Dije yo para entrar en razón

\- Eso fue lo último que nos dijeron otros ponys, y secuestraron a nuestro amigo. Y casi morimos Rubik y yo - Dijo un pegaso de melena rojo un poco pálido, de color gris claro, ojos vinotinto, con un amuleto en el cuello, y su cutie mark un pájaro agarrando unas hojas de papel

\- Tranquilos, Rubik y Turo son amigas nuestras - Dijo Thousand con una sonrisa en su cara

\- ¿BM? ¿Thousand? - Dijeron Rubik y Turo al unísono

\- Los mismos - Dijo Thousand luego de esos prosiguieron a abrasarse cada uno de ellos. Luego de separarse dijeron "Plures adhuc nobis et ad gaudium est".

Me seguía pareciendo raro que hablaran en esa lengua, se ve que estuvieron involucrados en algún tipo de secta, pero era mejor ganarnos aún más nuestra confianza para que nos contarán todo.

**Muy buenas mis queridos lectores(que es esto BM haciendo hablando al final del capítulo es el apocalipsis), pues si estoy haciendo un anuncio al final de este capítulo... La cosa es que vengo a agradecerles a mis amigos y 1000ton por permitirme usar sus OC's en el Fic. Por otro lado usar el OC de otro amigo mio Turo Insane (Esta vez sin permiso) como muestra de mi agradecimiento de algunos Review que me dejo en otro Fic y que esta terminando uno suyo (Vayan a leer su fic es una orden[Esto último no es en serio]), por otro lado usar los OC's de estos dos amigos ya mencionados es para devolverles el favor de haber salido en su fic como personaje recurrente y que cada vez que suben un capítulo los disfruto al máximo es como una forma de agradecerles así que vayan a leer "La Sombra de la Luna" y "Harmony Cutie Mark Crusaders vs Chaos Sirens" no por que salgo yo, sino porque si quieren leer buena comedia aquí la tienen 100% recomendando, un saludo y nos vemos en el próximo capítulo. **


	5. Capítulo 5: De Mysteriis Dom Luna

**Muy buenas mis queridos lectores, aquí estoy de nuevo y como dije estoy actualizando "Siguiendo a La Luna Helada" este Fan Fic que les ha esto gustando tanto a ustedes como a mi, sinceramente no se que me paso en este capítulo sentí que me fume algo y simplemente salio. Obviamente no me salí de la temática y no puse algo como ****_"Entonces Fluttershy se convirtio en Hulk y empezó a matar a los zombies maripozas". _****También vengo a decirles que pueden mandarme sus OC's para meterlos aquí y darles parte importantes. Sin nada más que decir Review, Fav y Follow si es posible, también compartan la historia, un saludo.**

Capítulo 5: De Mysteriis Dom Luna

"**Todo es muy frio, Todo es muy oscuro. Lo recuerdo como si fuese un sueño, En la esquina del tiempo. Formas diabólicas flotan, apareciendo de la oscuridad. Recuerdo que aquí fue en donde mori, Siguiendo a la Luna Helada"**

Nos encontrábamos todos en la estación, la hermosa luna azulada se había alzado de nuevo para iluminar un poco la noche. La estación estaba algo oscura a excepción de una fogata que encendimos para iluminar el centro del lugar, cada uno de nosotros estaba por su lado, Los muchachos de un lado y nosotras del otro.

Las chicas conversaban de cualquier cosa en particular, tratando de olvidarse de la situación que estamos viviendo. Por otro lado le dirigia a veces la mirada a los muchachos a ver que estaban haciendo, pero lo que más me llamaba la atención es el idioma con que hablaban. Estaban utilizando el Latín tal legua fue usada por los primeros ponys para comunicarse que con el tiempo se ha amoldado a otros idiomas dejando que este muriese lentamente. Aunque ese idioma se usa nada más que para hechizos muy poderosos, o rituales así que no paraba de preguntarme "¿Cómo y en donde aprendieron esa lengua?".

En eso se me acerca Rubik y me dice:

\- Postulo… Digo… ¿Necesitan algo?, tenemos un poco de comida por si quieren un poco - Con un tono amable, - Más bien, vengan todos a la fogata es hora de que nos conozcamos todos mejor - Dijo amistosamente

Todas asentimos y proseguimos a sentarnos alrededor de la fogata, empezamos a hablar de todo tipo de cosas a que nos dedicamos, etc. Por otro lado Turo interrumpió nuestra conversación diciendo:

\- Hey BM, toca La Viuda de O'Brian - Dijo como un reto

\- He… ¿No puede ser en otra ocasión? tenemos potras con nosotros - Dijo intentando negarse a tal petición

\- Si no lo haces, les dire tu secretito - Dijo en burla

\- Esta bien lo haré, pero ustedes tendrán que acompañarme con el violin y la flauta - Dijo aceptando

\- Muy bien, y 1, 2 ,3 - Dijo Rubik antes de empezar a tocar la flauta, Black empezó a rasguear la guitarra mientras Turo con el violin lo acompañaba

\- Esta es la verdad de la historia de mery... Ella era un volcán con cuerpo pa'pecar. Sus cabellos rojos eran como el fuego donde todos querían arder y quemarse hasta el amanecer. Después de cerrar la barra era un lamento de varones jóvenes para cenar el otro menú lo daban más adentro el pescado del día tal vez y la almeja en su jugo pa' díez -

Los tres cantaron - Por condena soledad y entre sus piernas un quizás, de volver a sonreir

de volver a ser felíz. ¿Dulce Mery donde está?, Quien robo tu juventud, alquilando algo de amor

tú oficina era un colchón, extendiendo cheques de dolor -

Volvió a cantar Black solo - Y asi conoci a esa bella tabernera, cuando estando hambriento yo pedi cenar, ella sonrió de forma le sugiero, la comida ella me ofreció, de rodillas me comio la...

pocas veces he cenado tan liviano, pocos sitios hay con menú tan especial, salimos sofocados y no era verano aún conservo el cerco de carmín rodeándome la otra nariz -

Los tres volvieron a cantar esta vez con nosotras también - Por condena soledad y entre sus piernas un quizás, de volver a sonreir, de volver a ser felíz. ¿Dulce Mery donde está?, Quién robo tu juventud, alquilando algo de amor, tú oficina era un colchón, extendiendo cheques de dolor -

Black hizo un cambio de ritmo y empezó a tocar un poco más rápido - Pasaro los días, crecieron las flores, nunca la olvide pues ella sigue en mí, desde aquella noche aún tengo picores y más bichos que en todo un jardín he dejado de cenar allí -

Todos empezamos a cantar un poco más alto - Por condena soledad y entre sus piernas un quizás, de volver a sonreir, de volver a ser felíz. ¿Dulce Mery donde está?, Quién robo tu juventud, alquilando algo de amor, tú oficina era un colchón, extendiendo cheques de dolor - Prosiguió a tocar unos pocos compases más que al terminar decían "Hey" para finalizar con nuestras risas.

\- Ja ja ja… Muy buena la canción, ni a mi se me ocurriría tal cosa - Dijo Pinkie alegre como siempre, cayendo de espalda de la riza

\- Ju ju ju… Un poco incivilizado para mi gusto pero da algo de risa la canción - Dijo Rarity con "clase" para no perder su comportamiento

\- ¿Cuándo y por qué componer esa canción BM? - Preguntaba Fluttershy amablemente y entre risas

\- Es una historia bastante estúpida y nada agradable que no contaré hoy… Era una tarde de verano… Era un potro de 17 años y estaba de gira con mi banda, estábamos haciendo nuestra primera gira nacional como grupo y nos encontrabamos en Las Pegasus, y antes de conocer a mi prometida (futura baterista de Korpicolt[Parodia de Korpiklaani]) me "enamore" de una tabernera que servía buenos tragos en tal ciudad, entonces una noche fuimos todos nosotros y no se que le puso a mi bebida que me casi me hace perder la conciencia y bueno, me llevó a un lugar detrás del bar y ahí sucedieron cosas de mi pasado, y después de recuperar completamente la conciencia me dijeron que ella hacía eso con varios potros y luego los dejaba con picores si entienden de lo que hablo, casi tuvimos que cancelar la gira por culpa de eso. Y eso mis queridos amigos y Turo del porque compuse esa canción - Narrando su historia como una anécdota graciosa

\- Eso explica mucho de la canción - Dijo Thousand

Después de un rato se fueron a dormir, dejandome a mi y a Thousand a cargos de vigilar. Los dos hablábamos en susurros para no perturbar el sueño a los demás. Al paso de unas dos horas, Thousand se había tirado porque no pudo soportar el sueño que sentía, y simplemente me limite a ver la luna, la luna se hacía cada vez más hermosa ese color azul claro le hacía combinar con la hermosa noche, sentía como ella me intentaba enviar me un mensaje "Unetenos Twilight" yo lentamente empecé a moverme en dirección a las ventanas y empecé a abrirlas, de ahí no recuerdo más nada.

**(PDV de Black Mind)**

\- DrumVoice, !DrumVoice¡ - Dije con desespero hasta darme cuenta que simplemente era un sueño, y que ella no estaba conmigo. Que ella ya no vivía para darle amor y cariño. Me recuesto y solo puedo mirar a mi alrededor dejándome llevar por mis pensamientos, - ¿Qué me habrá querido decir con "No llores cielo y vuélvete a enamorar"?, será que desde el Finca Hester ella estará viendo mis acciones - mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por un ruido provenientes de las ventanas del lugar.

Empecé a ver Twilight como ella abría las ventanas sin quitar la mirada al cielo, inmediatamente me levante, y desperté a Rubik a Turo y a Thousand aunque el muy bastardo no debería estar dormido y les dije:

\- Muchachos rápido agarrenla, que Thousand y yo nos encargamos de quitarle el hechizo - dicho esto los dos potros asintieron, rápidamente corrimos hacia ella y la cogieron de sus cascos para que no se escapara.

Ella mostraba resistencia, pero aun no llegaba al punto de no poderla manejar. Thousand y yo nos acercamos y empezamos a decir "Quaerentibus frater nihil mutare, quod nisi fecerint malum pro foedum facere voluerit. Idcirco praecipio tibi exire de corpore, non intrabitis". Nuestros ojos se iluminaron como soles, mientras deciamos el verso. Twilight no paraba de intentar zafarse pero esos movimientos pararon y ella quedo inconciente por unos segundos y luego despierta, nos ve en nuestro modo seguidor y se paraliza del miedo.

Después de que el modo seguidor se va, ella tenía una cara de rabia con algo deceos de un interrogatorio, sabíamos lo que nos esperaba así que simplemente le dije "Duerme" y ella callo en un sueño profundo.


	6. Capítulo 6: Cuando aquel aparece

**Muy buenas mis queridos lectores, vengo con el sexto capítulo de esta historia sinceramente me entro un empujón de inspiración y tal vez suba otro capítulo hoy. Con este capítulo estoy abriendo una nueva etapa en mi vída como escritor, músico, comunicador, bueno la idea no es aburrirlos con esto. Sin más lo dejo con el capítulo, un saludo espero que lo difruten.**

Capítulo 6: Cuando aquel aparece

Desperté agitada ya que no recordaba nada de lo que había vivido la noche anterior, solo recorde ver a Black y luego todo se oscureció. Pero que me paso, necesito saberlo. Decidí levantarme y empezar a observar el alrededor, ví que habían desbloqueado la salida hacia el tren y todos estaban afuera. BM se encontraba componiendo, Thousand y Rubik ayudando a Turo y a AJ con el tren, y las demás sólo estaban conversando.

\- Twilight, ya despertastes. Veo que dormistes bien - Dijo Fluttershy con un tono amistoso

\- Si, fue una noche agitada para mi. A Propósito ¿alguien sabe que paso anoche? - Preguntaba

\- Yo te diré que te paso, parece que te dio una baja, has trabajado mucho por nosotros y has dormido poco así que tu cuerpo no soporto mucha presión - Me comentaba Black Mind - Tienes suerte de que Thousand me despertó para auxiliarte, necesitamos a la cabeza del grupo - Haciendome un halago

\- Bueno, gracias supongo. ¿Qué hay para hoy? - Preguntaba

\- Hoy puede que logremos salir de Ponyville, aunque la dirección del tren es contraria a Canterlot y tendremos que atravesar casi toda equestria para poder llegar. Por otro lado Applejack, y Rainbow me ayudaron a conseguir alimento así que ya la comida no es un problema por ahora - Me dijo BM

En eso Black Mind empieza a tocar, pero empieza a tocar ritmos más lentos de lo normal, el mismo se percató de ello y decidió entrar corriendo a la estación, Fluttershy lo observó y camino lentamente hacia donde estaba él.

**(Narrador Omnipresente)**

Se encontraba Black Mind ansioso y con mucho pánico mientras buscaba en su alforja, no le quedaba mucho tiempo solo podía limitarse a buscar, en eso la pony de color amarillo entra y lo ve como este se encontraba angustiado y con mucho pánico.

\- Black, ¿te encuentras bien? - Preguntaba Fluttershy preocupada por él

\- Fluttershy… no te me acerques por lo que más quieras, no estoy en condiciones en estos momentos - Mientras se iba a una esquina.

\- Black ¿Qué te está pasando, En donde esta el semental que me irradia confianza y alegría? - Decía Fluttershy

Black solo se llevo los cascos a la cabeza y empezaba a tararear, luego empezó a cantar en voz baja "**I am a dying God, Frozen my heart, Frozen my soul, Frozen my love. I am a dying God, coming into pony flesh". **Mientras cantaba se movía hacia adelante y hacia atrás entrando en pánico, el color de sus ojos pasaba de ser rojo a un color amarillo y él involuntariamente empezó a recogerse su melena simplemente para que solo se vieran sus mechones negros, y entre eso cantaba "**And once again despair is kissing me. With her cold ghostly lips. My own destruction is leading me to my grave. That I digged for many times and once again. I'm becoming a spectral thought. Forgotten, sad, miserable shit. As I fall into the black spheres among lonely memories. You've broken us, piece by piece**"**. **Cerró y abrió sus ojos, cambió su mirada de alegría y amabilidad a una de locura y dolor más una sonrisa macabra que acompaña a esos ojos amarillentos.

\- Vaya, vaya. ¿Qué tenemos aquí?, creo que Black no tiene mal gusto después de todo - Decía en voz baja y con tono maniaco

\- ¿Black, qué te está pasando? - Decía Fluttershy preocupada

\- Hay que tierna aun cree que soy BM, permiteme presentarme mi nombre es SlowDeath, tu camino hacia el sur del cielo - Sin apartar la mirada, se iba acercando lentamente y en reacción ella caminaba en reversa. Finalmente ella fue arrinconada en la pared, Fluttershy tenía mucho miedo y los dos no dejaban de verse, esos ojos amarillentos le perforaban el alma haciendo que ella no pudiera mover ni un solo músculo, le dio una cachetada como reflejo pero este ni se inmuta por tal acto y solo mueve la cabeza en señal de negación, prosiguió a lamer parte de su piel y le hizo un pequeño mordisco para probar su sangre.

\- Tu sangre… es… ¡es…! - No alcanzo a terminar porque lo sujetaron de la espalda, haciendo que se apartara de Fluttershy

\- Tal y como me lo imagine, un ataque de TDP - Dijo Pinkie Pie seriamente

\- Sueltenme… su sangre… es perfecta… - Decía SlowDeath mientras era sujetado

\- Si, lo que tu digas… Sabemos lo que eres y de lo que eres capaz - Decía Thousand fuertemente

\- Chicas sera mejor que tomen todo en el tren, después de estos gritos podremos atraer la atención de los zombis. Mientras tanto, Pinkie dale el doble de la dosis que tomas tú - Dijo Rubik mientras sostenía a Slow

\- No aleja eso de mi, alejate maldita escoria - Gritaba con furia mientras se intentaba zafar, Pinkie de un solo golpe le metió las píldoras en la boca, este solo se desmayo mientras sus amigos lo sujetaban

\- Revisa si sus ojos ya están de color rojo - dijo Rubik mientras Turo llevaba al casco a sus ojos para ver su iris - Todo en orden ya nuestro amigo volvió, despertará en dos horas - Explicaba Turo

Todos salieron del lugar, todos tomaron sus casa incluyendo las alforjas de BM más su guitarra sin hacer pequeña. De piloto se quedó Turo y Applejack, y los demás se fueron a los vagones para esperar su destino.

**(Narración de Twilight)**

Nos encontrábamos sentadas en un banco, mientras que Fluttershy entro a ver que tenía Black, lo bueno es que iríamos en tren hasta canterlot pero dar casi toda una vuelta a Equestria sería lo fastidioso. Aunque al mismo tiempo algo bueno ya que si pasábamos por el imperio de Cristal podríamos ver si mi hermano estaba vivo y Candace también.

\- Oye Twilight has visto a BM, ¿Quiero ver si a él le gusta la canción que escribí para nosotros? - Preguntaba Pinkie Pie amablemente

\- Bueno, la última vez que lo vimos estaba tocando su guitarra, empezó a comportarse un poco extraño y entró corriendo a la estación, más atrás entró Fluttershy - Le dije explicando lo sucedido

\- Espera… ¿Extraño en el sentido de que empezó a estar lento o extraño a casi mi nivel de locura? - Asombrada y un poco preocupada

\- Si, empezó a comportarse lento y decidió entrar, ¿Cómo lo supiste? - Dije extrañada por el comentario

\- ¡Turo, Rubik, necesito su ayuda a BM le esta dando un ataque de TDP a BM y Fluttershy está con él! - Exclamó la pony rosa

Los dos potros y Applejack que estaba ayudando en el mantenimiento de la locomotora bajaron rápidamente a auxiliar, nosotras también entramos a ayudar o ver lo que estaba sucediendo, y ahí vimos el horror, él manteniendo arrinconada a Fluttershy y se podía ver que en una parte de ella estaba sangrando. Ahí Turo y Rubik lo sujetaron, y lo separaron de Fluttershy, Rainbow se encargó de auxiliarla esta no soportó la presión y se desmayó poco después de salir del lugar. Empezamos a guardar todo en el tren, y vimos a nuestro alrededor que empezaban a venir zombies, no teníamos mucho tiempo ya que esas cosas hacen la ilusión de ser lentas, montamos todo hasta las alforjas de BM y su guitarra que es bastante pesada la verdad.

\- Muy bien, ¡todo listo!, Lo que se quedo se quedo. Espero que esto funcione - Dijo Turo

El tren empezó a andar y se pudo escuchar como los zombies eran aplastados por el paso del tren, ahora nuestro viaje había empezado.

**(Narración de BlackMind)**

\- ¿En donde estoy?, es bastante oscuro y hace mucho frio. ¿Qué esta pasando? ¿Estaré muerto? no lo creo, aunque lo último que recuerdo es ponerme en una esquina, me cago en… ya se que me pasó, otra vez Slow molestando espero que Flutter este bien. No debería enamorarme, Drum fue algo muy importante para mi y no creo que haya reemplazo para ella -

Empecé a ver como una luz bajaba y se me empezaba a acercar, la luz me daba calor y cobijo cuando me di cuenta que era DrumVoice que había venido a hablarme

\- Veo que aun me recuerdas con mucha fuerza cariño - Dijo con cerenidad

\- No puedo sacarme de la mente que moristes y ya no estas a mi lado - Dije triste

\- Black, yo te quiero pero… no llores y vuelvete a enamorar, me gustaría volver a verte sonreír. Pero mi vida yo nunca podré olvidarte y solo el viento sabe lo que has sufrido por amarme, hay tantas cosas que nunca te dije en vida "Que eres todo cuanto amo" y ahora que ya no estoy junto a ti… te cuidaré desde aquí- Dijo tranquilamente

\- Reconozco esos versos, es mi canción - Dije sorprendido pero aun con tristeza

\- Se que la culpa os acosa y os susurra al oído "Pude hacer más" no hay nada que reprochar, ya no hay demonios en el fondo del cristal y sólo bebo todos los besos que no te dí. Vivo cada vez que hablais de mi y muero otra vez si lloráis,

he aprendido al fin a disfrutar y soy feliz. no llores cielo y vuélvete a enamorar,

nunca me olvides me tengo que marchar. Desde mi cielo os arropare en la noche y os acunaré en los sueños y espantare todos los miedos, desde mi cielo os esperare escribiendo, no estoy solo pues me cuidan la libertad y la esperanza, yo nunca os olvidaré… Siempre te amaré nunca te olvides de mi, este fue mi mensaje - Cantaba con nostalgia

En eso ella se empezó a alejar, y yo no pude evitar gritar su nombre en vano para no dejarla atrás. En eso desperté agitado y todos me estaban observando, rápidamente rompí en llanto y empecé a lamentarme por la muerte de mi amada.


End file.
